Rogue
Overview The Rogue class is the king of melee DPS (Damage Per Seconds). To do abilities the Rogue uses Energy. A Rogue at any level will only ever have 100 Energy to spend on abilitites with one exception, there is a talent available to a high level Rogue to increase their Energy pool to 110. However, Energy regenerates very quickly and while in combat. Rogues have a few options in their tools to dish out the damages. Races Rogue can be played by: * Alliance ** Dwarves ** Gnomes ** Humans ** Night Elves * Horde ** Orcs ** Trolls ** Undead All races can play the rogue with equal efficiency save one: The Night Elves get some nice advantages because of their racial abilities. Night Elves have increased dodge (An extra 1%) and increased stealth (equal to a +1 in Master of Deception -- a Rogue talent that increases stealth abilities). Again, these are nice bonuses but don't make the other races worse at the Rogue class. Weapons The Rogue class has a few different weapon choices available. These are: *Dagger *Thrown *Swords (One Handed) *Bows *Crossbows *Maces (One Handed) *Fist Weapons Using different weapons will probably affect the way you apply your talent points in this class. Some abilities, such as backstab and ambush, can only be done with a dagger in your main hand. If you are looking for a melee damage dealer that fights along side a tank but is not the tank, then sword is probably the weapon for you. If you are looking for a stealthy class that can do amazing damage with opener and closer abilities then dagger will probably interest you most. Combos Rogues have the ability to do combo moves. When using certain abilities, if you hit your target, you will gain a combo point. These appear up near the portrait of your target. You can have from 0 to 5 combo points built up on a target at any one time. When you use a finishing move the move will be more powerful depending on the number of combo points you have built up. Combo points are lost when you switch targets. Stealth Rogues have the ability to stealth and become very hard to see. This is not invisibility however. Monsters and players (PvP) can still see you if you don't try to stay behind them. You can increase your sneaking abilities through talents, this will give you a better chance to not be detected. Monsters that are above your level have a better chance of detecting you. However, a monster of any level will see you if you walk right in front of their face. Also, when a monster thinks they have seen you they will make a noise and look in your direction, if you stand very still they may think it was nothing and continue on their way (so you can backstab them when they turn to walk away!). At level 22 you also gain the ability to cause a distraction to make monsters look away from your direction so you can sneak up with very little chance of being seen. Poisons At level 20 you can go on a quest to acquire the knowledge to create poisons. These poisons can then be applied to your weapon to enhance damage or cause other effects. Poisons have both a timer (the amount of time they last) and counters (the number of times they 'go off' before they run out). These are both displayed on the weapons properties when you mouse over the weapon. Talents Rogue Talents are split into 3 categories: * Assassination * Combat * Subtlety There's a good talent builder at the WoW Vault and another at ThottBot. See the hunter talents page for further details. Further Information See Starting a Rogue for some advice when starting out. See Rogue Tactics for more in-depth information on playing the class. ---- Back to Classes Page